Us Plus One
by meowbeastt
Summary: I stared down on the test in my hands, looking at the two little blue lines as if I could will them away. This was not happening. This was absolutely not happening. MPREG *DISCONTINUED AND BEING REWRITTEN AS SEPARATE STORY*
1. Chapter 1

Us Plus One

"In the beginning, both men and women roamed the Earth. Both were necessary for human reproduction and survival. Roles were established and kept throughout years and years. But one day, a deadly disease washed over our planet, wiping out all female creatures in existence. People started to die off, the world went into chaos. Until a small group of scientists discovered a drug that originated from the cocoa plant. When taken, it would cause a male to grow a second set of genitalia. A set that allowed our world to reproduce. However there were complications. Only male infants were born, as there was no female chromosome to be passed down anymore. It was being overrun by the Y. Not only that, but only men with a certain level of estrogen could take the drug. Any lower than the correct amount could cause serious damage to the body. And so, the world started over..."

-grade 5 history textbook

Chapter 1

I stared down on the test in my hands, looking at the two little blue lines as if I could will them away. This was not happening. This absolutely not happening. I threw the pee stick across the room, watching it hit against the wall and fall to the floor. "Fuck!" I shouted. I yelled it over and over and over again.

"Roxas?" My brother called from the other room. "Are you okay?"

I wanted to tell him no. I was not okay. I was not in the least bit okay. "Yea, Sora, I'm fine." I sighed, dropping my head into my hands.

Sora knocked on the bathroom door. "You don't sound fine. What's going on?" Without waiting for a response, he opened the door and stepped in. Shit. I thought I locked that.

I scrambled to grab the test stick before he saw it but I never was the fastest at things. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Rox...What..."

"Don't tell mom and dad," I begged, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes.

"Fuck," he repeated what I had yelled earlier. "What the fuck, Roxas," he sounded calm, but there was fear laced in his voice.

I shook my head as I washed off the stick, wrapped it up and stuck it in my hoodie pocket. I couldn't let my parents find it. "It was one time. It was a complete freak accident!" I said as I washed my hands furiously. I was more trying to convince myself than my brother. "I don't even know how it happened. I guess the condom broke? I don't know!"

Sora stood in shock. "Do you know the guy?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "Of course I know him! I'm not that sleazy," I defended. I played with rings that were on either side of my lip in a nervous habit.

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

I hesitated in answering before pushing him aside and heading to my attic bedroom. I tried to go up the stairs as fast as I could but, like I said before, I wasn't exactly the fastest person in my family.

Sora caught my wrist and looked around. Catching our dad's figure on the sofa downstairs, he pulled me into my room and slammed the door behind me. I still didn't look at him.

"Who the hell is it, Roxas?" He stood there, crossing his arms over his chest.

I looked up and met his gaze.

"Well?" He demanded.

I sighed. "It's Axel Von Brandt," I blushed and turned to sit in my hammock chair.

Sora stared at me with that shocked look again. " _The_ Axel Von Brandt? Captain of the track team, Axel Von Brandt? Hottest guy in school Axel Von Brandt?" With each question his voice got a bit higher in disbelief.

I nodded slowly.

All of sudden, he started laughing. "Holy shit, dude! How did you manage to get ahold of that hot piece of ass?" He made a spanking motion in the air in front of him.

My face burned in embarrassment. "Sora!"

"Boys, time for dinner!" Sora and I both looked at my door at the sound of our 'mother's' voice.

Sora turned to me, his face changing from joking to completely serious. "You're going to have to tell them, you know? You need to get checked out."

I sighed heavily, leaning my head down in despair. "I know...God they are going to be so mad at me!"

Sora chuckled, reaching a hand out to help me out of my chair. "Yea, they are!"

I groaned as my brother and I headed out to go face my death. What an awesome evening this will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't forget that all my stuff is unbetaed! If you see any mistakes, I'm very sorry! I will eventually get a beta and have everything fixed up. Also, I'm super sorry it took so long to get this out! I have had like a two years writers block and this story is kind of my way of forcing it away. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Dinner was quiet. At least on my end it was. Everyone else seemed to enjoy their conversations as usual while I pushed around the food on my plate. Sora talked about school, mom talked about the new recipe he found, and dad grumbled about some useless coworker. Normally, I would add in my own two cents, talk about school with my brother. But tonight I had nothing to say. My mind was far too jumbled to even attempt to hold a decent conversation.

"Roxas," my dad called from across the table. I slowly looked up. "You've been awfully quiet tonight."

Mom put a hand to my forehead. "You seem kind of flushed. Are you sick?"

Sora gave me a knowing stare and glared back. "I'm fine. Just not hungry," I pushed away my plate and got up without another word.

Back in my room, I sat in the middle of my queen sized bed. My fingers floated above to dial button on my phone, hesitant on whether or not I should actually press it. I took a deep breath, calming my heart, before touching to button and holding the phone up to my ear.

It rang only a couple times before a rough, familiar voice responded on the other end.

"Axel, hey, it's Roxas," I ran a hand over my face, my fingers stopped at my lips to nervously play with the piercings.

I heard could almost hear the smile in the other's voice. "Roxy, what's up?"

"Can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you," I sighed out.

"Yea, I guess. Is everything okay?" understandably, worry was laced in his voice.

I shook my head before realizing he couldn't see me. "Not really. Just meet me at the café on the corner of Yale, okay?"

I hung up once I heard his agreement, tossing my phone onto my bed. I sighed deeply before getting up to throw on the sweatshirt I stole from Axel on that one night. Grabbing my phone and keys, I headed downstairs.

I walked over to the kitchen where everyone was putting away their dishes from dinner. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back before midnight."

My mom nodded, his forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Be careful," she called, but I barely heard it as I shut the front door behind me.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I fingered the pack Camel Crush menthols in the pocket of my sweat shirt. I really wanted a smoke right now but knew better that I shouldn't. It wasn't just my body I was poisoning anymore. I could feel tears brimming at the edge of my eyes and quickly wiped them away. I tried to take my mind of the second life inside me and focused on the sounds that filled the nightly air. Cicadas chirping, wind howling, dogs barking, all the normal noises of a traditional rural area. But there was another sound that was different. A heartbeat. It came from inside me but it wasn't mine. I could barely hear it but it was there. I decided to stop thinking.

Before I knew it, I was opening the glass door of the café, hearing the familiar ring of the opening bell. Walking up the counter, I ordered a large black coffee before quickly changing my order to an iced green tea. As I reached into my wallet, I watched as a ten dollar bill fell onto the counter and the owner of it gave the cashier their order as well. I knew who it was before I even turned around.

"You didn't have to do that," my voice was flat.

I heard him sigh behind me. "Yea, well, normally when you're on a date you buy things for the other person. Even if the date is at nine o'clock in the evening."

I rolled my eyes, picking up my tea and heading towards a two person table by the window. "What makes you think this is a date?"

Axel shrugged and sat down across from me. "Why else would you ask to meet me a coffee shop?"

I hesitated, looking down into my cup. "I need to talk to you."

"So you said over the phone," I could feel his acid coloured eyes boring into me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head a couple times, feeling the tears come back. "Axe…" my voice cracked.

His eyebrows furrowed together and he scooted his chair close to me, rubbing a hand up and down my back. "Roxas, what's going on?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

I looked up at him with watery eyes. "I took a pregnancy test today," I sighed out, speaking quietly.

Axel paled, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. "That's not possible. I used a condom. How…?"

"It fucking broke, Axe!" I screamed, glad the café was empty save the guy working behind the counter. "Don't you remember? Or were you really that drunk?"

He didn't respond, only pulled away from me and put his head in his hands. His fingers raked into his blood red hair, gripping at the roots tightly. I could almost hear his teeth grinding with how much pressure he used. "Fuck!" he shouted, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the cashier flinch.

I leaned back in my chair, looking away while waiting for him to calm down.

"Okay," he breathed out after taking a few breaths. "What do we do?"

I looked back at him, confused. "We?"

"Yes. We. I'm not leaving you alone in this. This is my fault too," he scoffed.

I looked away again, not wanting to make eye contact. "I may not even be pregnant. Hell, it could have been a false positive."

"If you thought it was a false positive then why would you have called me out this late?" He countered.

I had no response. Wiping at my eyes and sniffing, I pulled out the cash for me drink and threw it down in front of him before standing. "I'll see you at school," I tried to walk off but I didn't get very far before Axel grabbed my wrist.

"What are we going to do?" he asked again, determined to get an answer.

I laughed. "I'm going to get rid of it if that's what you're thinking," I pulled my arm away from him and walked towards the door, taking a sip of my tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa two chapters back to back? What is happening? Once again, please keep in mind that all my chapters are without a beta. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Normally, Mondays aren't that bad for me. I usually am pretty excited to get back to school. I get to see my friends, I always learn new things, all that smart kid bullshit. But today, I was dreading it. I was tempted to fake some illness so I could just lay in bed all day. But I knew that that would ruin my perfect attendance record and, despite what I was going through, that wasn't something I was willing to give up.

"Roxas!" Sora burst into my room, interrupting my thoughts. "Why are you still in bed? You never oversleep."

It didn't take long to process what he said. Shooting up in my bed, I whipped my head around to look at my clock. It was blaring that loud, annoying alarm sound that, for some reason, I didn't even hear.

"It's been going off for half an hour now," my brother mentioned.

If looks could kill, Sora would be lying on the floor right now without a heartbeat. "So why didn't you wake me up?" I shouted at him, flying out of bed and running to my closet.

I saw him flinch and take a couple steps back. "Well, I just thought that you might need some extra sleep now that you have-"

"Don't even finish that, Sora," I held up a hand to stop him. "Just go wait in the car for me, okay?" turning back to my closet I pulled out a blue V-neck T-shirt and grey skinny jeans. Pulling them on quickly, I grabbed my phone and backpack, bypassing the pack of smokes on my desk as a second thought.

Rushing down the stairs, I caught a whif of something awful. I couldn't quite but my finger on what the smell was, but it made my stomach churn. Reaching the bottom of the steps, I gripped onto the railing, trying to keep my lack of breakfast in.

"Rox, are you okay?" My mom was suddenly beside me, his hand running through my hair.

I waved my hand in dismisal, swallowing the bile in my throat. "I'm fine, Mom, really. I've got to go."

I tried to run off but he caught my wrist. "What's going on? You've been real dodgy since last night."

I tried to think of a good reason besides the truth but nothing came to mind. I just shook my head, jerking my hand away, and went to meet Sora in the car.

Climbing in Sora's small bug, I took several deep breaths. Before I knew it there were tears running down my cheeks. I felt Sora's hand on my shoulder but I brushed it off. "Just drive," I said shakily, reaching over to buckle my seat belt.

Fortunately, by the time we reached school, the nausea and tears had subsided.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked at Sora who was holding out what looked like a powder pallet. "I stole it from Riku. You can use it to cover to streaks," he gestured to my tear stained cheeks.

I gave him a small smile before grabbing it and pulling down visor to open the mirror. When I was finished cover up all the red, I closed the pallet and handed it back to my brother. "Thanks," I said softly before grabbing my backpack and opening the car door.

I took several more deep breaths and headed towards the front door of the school. Sora threw an arm around my shoulders and gave me bright smile. But, of course, once he saw his silver haired boyfriend, he ran off. Chuckling at the two hyperactive antics, I walked to my locker. I pulled out the books I needed for first period, AP physics textbook, my lab notebook, and the workbook we use on days before tests. Closing my locker, I turned around, only to run straight into something solid.

"Hey," I recognized that voice instantly. "Are we going to talk any more about this?"

I sighed, rubbing my nose. "There's nothing more to talk about," I brushed it off and tried to walk past him. Axel put his arm against the locker, successfully blocking my way. "What do you want, Axel?"

"I want you to keep the baby," the moment he said it, I slapped a hand over his mouth.

I glared up at, wishing for the second time this morning that looks could kill. "I just found out last night. All I know is that, if I am…you know, I'm not going to get rid of it. But for all I know, the test could have been wrong."

Axel reached a hand up to take my palm off his face. "I read up about that kind of stuff. About the tests. It said that false positive are highly unlikely."

"But not impossible," I countered. "Let me go to class now."

"No!" I flinched at his shouting and looked around to make sure no was watching. "You did this last night. You ran away. Stop from running from me. From this," he gestured to my stomach.

My resolve was breaking. I could feel the tears welling up again. "Axel, stop," I said quietly.

He seemed to notice and backed off a bit, moving his arm. "Call me when you schedule an appointment," with that, he walked away.

Hearing the bell ring, I quickly wiped the mist from my eyes and rushed to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I couldn't concentrate on anything. Physics sounded like gibberish, calculus hardly registered in my mind, everything was going through one ear and out the other. By the time lunch came, I still wasn't any better. I picked at the corn at the corner of my lunch tray, moving it around with my fork.

"Roxas," Sora sat down in front of me but I didn't pay him any attention. They movement of food on Styrofoam was far more interesting. "Roxas!" as he got louder, I had no choice but to look up. "You need to eat."

I rolled my eyes at my brother and pushed the tray away. "I'm not hungry."

Sora shoved the tray back in front me. "You should eat anyway," he pressed.

"I don't want to."

Riku was watching the passive aggressive exchange, no doubt confused. "If he doesn't want to eat then you shouldn't make him."

"Thank you, Riku," I looked at the silver head for a split second before returning my glare back to Sora.

But Sora wasn't letting up. "You have to eat, Rox," He moved to sit next to me and leaned in close to my ear. "You're not just eating for yourself anymore and you know it."

I stabbed one of the chicken pieces and stuffed it into my mouth. "Happy?" I growled through the mouthful.

Sora gave me a wide smile, as if we hadn't just been arguing thirty seconds ago. "Very."

Riku looked between us, chewing slowly on his sandwhich. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sora and I responding simultaneously.

Riku pointed at both of us. "See, that? That's creepy."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I shoveled more food into my mouth. I was hungrier than I thought. "We can't help it," I tried to say through the food.

Sora shrugged. "It's a twin thing."

I loved this. Joking around with my brother and his boyfriend. It felt almost like nothing had changed. Even though I knew everything had changed, I felt like, at this moment, I could pretend this parasite didn't exist. Thinking of it as a parasite makes me feel a little guilty though. It's not like it's its fault.

I felt a hand rub up and down my back. Looking over, I saw Sora giving me a sad look. "You're crying," he whispered to me. I reached a hand up, feeling wetness on my cheeks. When did I start crying? Now that I knew, though, it seemed I couldn't stop it.

"I'll be right back," getting up from the table quickly, I rushed out of the cafeteria and to the nearest bathroom. Leaning against the door, I let out a heavy sigh and allowed the tears to flow.

"You're more emotional than I remember."

I looked up into acid green eyes and, before I could do anything about it, I started to sob even more.

"Why are you everywhere I go today?" I croaked at Axel. "You are the last person I want to see right now."

He looked hurt. "And why is that?" I noticed he was holding a lit cigarette. I stared at it was if I could absorb the nicotine just from one look.

"You shouldn't be smoking in here," was all I could say, wiping at my nose.

Axel chuckled in real amusement. "You're going to lecture me on something you used to do yourself?" he walked closer to me, taking another of his smoke. He reached a hand up to brush a piece of hair out of my eyes, exhaling away from me.

"Why are you doing this, Axel?" I whispered.

His expression didn't change. "Doing what?" it seemed as if his eyes were glued to mine; he wouldn't look away.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because you got me pregnant?" I laughed out the second question. "I have done nothing but ignore you since we started high school. You have no reason to be so kind."

He sent me a sad smile. "We've been best friends for years, Roxy."

I forced myself to look away. "Don't call me that."

Axel ignored my statement and kept talking. "I have loved for years, as well. You know that," a thick blush spread across my cheeks, covering up the tear marks. "And I don't regret a single part of that night. Not even this," he gestured to my stomach.

I wanted to say something but the words were caught in my throat. My skin was warm and I hated it. I wanted him to hold me, like he used to, and calm me down.

As if he could read my mind, Axel wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I couldn't help but break down, gripping onto his shirt as I sobbed into it. "I'm scared, Axe."

I felt him rub a hand up and down my spine, the other massaging against my skull. His cheek pressed against the side of my head.

"I don't want to do this," my words were barely recognizable through the tears.

I felt Axel sigh into my hair. "I'm not leaving you alone in this, Rox. No matter how much you want me gone," his tone was soft and sweet.

I missed this. Axel used to always do this. No matter what, he knew how to make me feel better.

I pulled away a little, still clinging to his shirt, and looked up at him with watery eyes. "Will you come with me to tell my parents?"

Axel gave me a small smile and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Absolutely."

I was about to thank him, but the announcement bell rang. _Due to the severe weather, we are ending the day early. Please do not attempt to walk home. If you cannot find a ride, there will be extra buses on standby._

I let go of Axel. "I should get my stuff," I turned to the door, wiping under my eyes. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" I asked, innocently.

"Sure," he responded, picking up his dropped cigarette and tossing it in the trash can by the sink.

Walking back into the cafeteria, I noticed through large windows just how dark it had gotten.

"Sora," I called to my brother, jogging to where he was standing and holding my stuff. "I thought it wasn't supposed to rain until next week?"

He didn't respond. His gaze was far too focused on the person standing behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "He's coming over for dinner," I put on a fake smile.

"Does he-"

"Yes!" I interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say. "And you're not going to say anything, right, Sora?" My tone was kind, but I knew he could that my intentions were not. I heard Axel chuckle behind me.

My brother pretended to zip up his mouth and throw away the key.

"What's going on? You guys never keep secrets," Riku spoke up. I had completely forgotten he was there.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Sora beat me to it. "Roxas and Axel are dating!"

Axel and I spoke at the same time. "What?!"

Perfect. Just perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are part of the reason I have had such motivation with this story recently. That and the fact that I'm currently binging a show that involves unplanned pregnancy. But still! You guys are amazing. Thank you so much!

Chapter 5

Overall, dinner went relatively well. I was still fuming over the Sora's "wonderful" cover-up but I was more nervous over something else. Telling my parents.

Everyone was quiet at the table, Axel acting like nothing was wrong as he shoveled lasagna into his mouth.

My dad was the first to speak up. "So, Axel," Oh dear. "It's been a while since we've seen you."

I picked up several large pieces of pasta on my fork and shoved them into my mouth out of nervousness.

Axel looked up and shrugged, swallowing his food. "I've been really busy with track and trying to find a job. I haven't been very good at keeping up…friendships," he looked over at me for a split second before taking a drink of his water.

"Dad," I said quickly. "Axel and I have something to tell you," I nearly choked over my words. I could see Sora watching me intently like I was some kind of drama show.

My mom stared at me curiously. "Both of you?" his eyes were widened but if you didn't know him personally, you probably wouldn't have noticed. "What's going on?" he looked between us.

Dad looked scary, his face twisted in confusion as he set down his silverware. "Are you running away together?"

"What? No! Not at all. I'm not leaving home," I rushed out. "But you might want me to," my voice was soft. Putting my head into my hands, I sighed.

"Sora, give us a minute," my dad nodded at my brother who stood up and ran off without a word.

It was quiet as everyone waited for me to speak. "Do you remember two months ago that birthday party Sora and I went to?" both my parents nodded. "Axel was there. And there was alcohol-"

"You were drinking? Roxas, are you stupid?" my dad cut in but my mom put his hand up to stop him.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart's rapid beating. I felt Axel run a comforting hand over my thigh under the table. "I'm pregnant," I whispered.

I heard my mom sigh out a curse word and the anger in my father's eyes was like nothing I had ever seen before.

Axel opened his mouth to speak but my dad pointed a finger at him. "You did this?"

"Dad, please, don't-"

My begging didn't get through. My dad stood up and walked around to Axel, grabbing his collar to force him to stand. "You ruined my son?"

"Dad!" I shouted, causing everyone to stop. "I'm pregnant. Not ruined," I felt tears, once again, find their way to the corners of my eyes.

I looked over at my mom to him in the same situation. "Where did we go wrong? Did we not talk to you enough?"

"It was accident, mom. We used protection but it must have broken," I sobbed out, trying to hide into my hands.

My dad let go of Axel. "Mr. Leonhart, this was never my intention-"

"You're damn right it wasn't."

"But I'm not leaving him alone in this."

Silence again.

This time, my mom stood up and walked towards Axel. He gave him a sad smile and put a hand on his cheek. "If this had to happen, I'm glad it was you," his voice was choked up as he spoke through tears.

"So," my dad started, looking at me. "What are you guys going to do?"

I sighed, taking a deep breath. "I was hoping you could get me an appointment at the hospital you work at. Having it confirmed by dad would make me a lot more comfortable than it being a stranger."

My dad was the third generation to become a doctor. Not only that, but he worked in pre-natal care. I never thought much about it, but now, I was glad I had such a convenience.

"Of course," he responded. It was meant to be comforting but my father was never very good at controlling his tone.

"Sirs," Axel spoke up. "My plan is to look even harder for a job and, if need be, I'll quit track."

I looked at him. "What? No! Axel, you can't do that!" but I knew that he should. "You've worked so hard to get where you are. You can't just throw it away like that."

For once, my mother agreed with me. "Roxas is right. We've all seen how dedicated you are to running. You're willing to leave all that?"

Axel gave him a sad smile. "I can't change what happened. But I can help make it better."

At that moment, that ridiculously un-perfect moment, thunder roared and we were drenched in darkness.

"Roxas!" Sora called from upstairs. He always was afraid of the dark. I could hear the heavy thumping of him running down the stairs. "Roxas!" his voice was snotty, like he was crying. I sighed and headed to meet him at the foot of the steps. Sora fell into me, nearly knocking me over. "It's dark!"

I tried to hold back my laughter. "Its fine, Sora. We'll light some candles, open the curtains so the light from the lightening can come through. You're fine."

Axel walked up behind me. "Your parents went to get candles," he mentioned before motioned to me and Sora. "You guys really haven't changed have you?" he laughed.

"Hey, Axe, can you stay with him while I go open the curtains?" I didn't wait for a response before walking to the windows.

As I started pulling on the curtains, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look into the familiar sapphire eyes of my mother. I smiled sadly at him. "I'm so sorry, mom," I whispered. "This isn't at all what I wanted."

He gave me a genuine grin in return and gestured for me to sit in the arm chair nearby, him taking the one next to it. "You are not irresponsible. You never have been. Between you and Sora, you were always the one to take initiative," he started. "When your father was at work, and I was god knows where, you took our place and cared for Sora. You've had such a burden on your shoulders because of us. A burden that, at your age, you never should have had."

"Mom, it's no big deal," I tried to say but he wouldn't let me get a word in.

"But it is," he leaned in and took my hand in his. "Don't let yourself do what your father and I did. Don't leave this baby alone. Don't get so caught up in work or school that you run out of time for your own child."

I reached up and wiped away a tear running down his cheek. "I'm going to need your help," I smiled at him and he chuckled at me.

"Of course, Roxy," he was the one person I didn't mind using that dreaded nickname.

Standing up, I gave him a hug. "I'm scared, though," I admitted.

Mom put a hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. "So was I. But we'll work through it. Your father and I are here, Sora's here, and it doesn't look like Axel is going to be leaving anytime soon, either."

Pulling away, we smiled at each other. "Thank you, mommy."

The storm just seemed to get worse. The rain was hitting at the windows hard enough that it sounded almost like hail.

Sora was promptly freaking out as the power still hadn't come back on. "Should we board up the windows and doors?"

Axel sighed, leaning his head on one hand. Despite dad's arguments, mom refused to let Axel leave in such bad weather. "It's not a hurricane, Sora. Just a tropical storm."

"But tropical storms can easily turn into hurricanes! Right, dad?" Sora turned to our father who was diligently watching the radar on his phone.

Dad nodded. "Yea sure," he obviously didn't hear what Sora had said. He also, obviously, didn't like storms either.

Mom slapped his husband's arm then turned to my brother. "Everything is going to be fine, Sor. Storms like these happen all time when you live near a beach," he moved his arms in a way to get Sora to take deep breaths. It didn't work.

"But what if this is the one the kills us all? What if Twilight Town is the next Katrina?" Sora was on the edge of a full blown panic attack.

I sighed standing up and grabbing my brother's wrist. "Let's go get more candles from my room, okay?" I attempted to smile, pulling him up the stairs.

"You know, I read online that being upstairs during a hurricane is super dangerous and potentially deadly."

I stopped in front of my door and stared at Sora. "Okay, one: this is not a hurricane. Two: reading has never done you good before. Don't start now."

Sora pouted and followed me up the narrow steps to my room. "That's so mean! I've read lots of stuff before!" I sent him a knowing look. "Okay so not lots but I've read enough!"

Walking over to my desk, I opened up the drawer on the side and grabbed the candles inside.

"Are those your prayer candles?" Sora questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"They _were_ my prayer candles. You know I don't do that stuff anymore," I gathered them into my arms and headed back to the door, Sora following close behind me.

I could hear the smirk in my brother's voice. "I didn't know you still had them. And so close, too,"

"Sora!" I stopped in my tracks, causing him to run to run into my back. "If I've learned anything in the past three years, it's that I don't prayers or almighty deity's to lead the way of my life."

Sora sighed as I continued walking back down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

I researched so much stuff about pregnancy while writing this. My mom even looked over to my computer while doing my research. She questioned me actually being a lesbian and then I got a lecture on being pregnant at 19. Be grateful. I had to explain what I was writing.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

After all the candles were lit, the five of us sat down in the living room to reminisce. It really had been a while since Axel had been over and my parents were pretty happy to be able to talk to him again. He always was a charmer.

"Do you remember when you and Rox were little and that Seifer kid pushed him into a tree on the playground?" Sora brought up.

Axel laughed. "Yea, of course I do. He cried for a solid hour."

"I don't think that's the point of the story," I mentioned, smiling at the memory. "You were practically crying yourself, you know?"

"Well, I was young. I thought you were really hurt!" the redhead defended but no one seemed to buy it.

The laughter died down as another rumble of thunder shook the house. I saw Sora flinch and I pulled him closer to me.

"Hey, Axel," my mom started. "Why don't you take Sora's room for tonight? He and Roxas and can use his room."

Axel tried to decline but my mother wasn't having any part it. Bringing up, once again, that it was getting late and the storm wasn't letting up in the slightest.

Sora looked up at me but I ignored him. I felt my brother move to put his ear against my stomach. "What are you doing?" I asked, a pinch of annoyance in my tone.

"I heard that from the moment of conception, the baby has a heartbeat. I'm trying to hear it," he gave a look of concentration.

I shook my head, frustrated, but knew better than to try and stop him. After a few minutes, Sora sighed and sat back up.

"All I can hear is your tummy gurgling," he pouted.

Axel stood up and stretched. "Hey, Sora, can you show me to your room?" he said with a yawn and Sora jumped up. Before they started up the stairs, I noticed Axel turning back to look at me.

He gave me a small smile. "Night, Rox," he said before running after Sora.

My mom nudged me in the ribs with an elbow. I looked over at him. "What?" I asked sarcastically. He gave me a knowing stare, one eyebrow arched. "Don't look at me like that," I chuckled.

"He's got a thing for me," my dad chimed in. "That much is obvious."

I scoffed, trying to brush it off. I knew he liked me. More than that, actually. He said it to my face earlier today. I busied myself by looking at my phone, turning the screen on and off.

My dad sighed and stood up. "You should get to bed," he said, simply, and headed towards his bedroom.

Mom kissed my cheek and followed after him before I started up the stairs.

Sora and I lay in my queen sized bed. Every couple minutes I would look over at the clock but it hardly ever changed.

12:45 AM

It taunted me. It would start ringing and buzzing in just a little over five hours yet I couldn't get to sleep for the life of me.

Sighing, I threw an arm over my eyes. Subconsciously, my other arm lay across my stomach, palm down and fingers drawing circles around my navel. I sat up a little, propping myself up on one elbow as I continued to trace shapes over my belly. I placed my palm down and moved it across my skin, searching for movement. I knew I wouldn't find any. My dad was pre-natal doctor. I knew enough about pregnancy to know I wouldn't feel even a hint of movement until 12 weeks. And, if my math was correct, I had only been four weeks since Axel and I…

I stopped the thought in my tracks, falling back down onto my pillow. I didn't want to think about it. I stopped myself from groaning, not wanting to wake up my slumbering brother.

Tossing over onto my side, I sighed again and shut my eyes tightly.

Before I knew it, I was waking up to the annoying ring of my alarm clock. Sora grumbled next to me and pulled the comforter over his face. I ran my hands down my face before reaching over to turn off the alarm.

"Sora," I shook my brother's side. "Wake up, Sora, we have school."

He grumbled again and tossed over, heavily, onto his stomach.

I sighed and sat up, getting out of bed. I slapped my brother's back before walking to my door. Walking through the hall and down the stairs, I met my mom in the kitchen.

"Morning, Roxy," he greeted, sipping at the coffee in his mug. "Your father got the backup generator running. The power technically is still not back."

I looked towards the living through the open area of the kitchen. My dad was sitting on the couch watching the news. The TV was covered in pictures of fallen trees, rooves with missing shingles, and footage of the wind from last night. Looking out the window, I noticed that the rain was dulled to light mist, barely hitting the glass.

"Is school still on?" I asked in hope and my mother laughed behind me.

"Power is out all across Twilight Town," mom and I looked to the kitchen entrance to see Axel, standing in the archway wearing my dad's pajama pants and one of his old T-shirt. "I got a call from the school a couple minutes ago. No school today."

I sighed and stomped my foot. "But its Friday! I had a physics test today!"

Axel gave me a tired look. "I'm sure your test will still be there on Monday," he looked to my mom after speaking to me. "Since the rain is pretty much gone, I should be heading out."

"You can at least stay for breakfast," my mother tried to say.

"No, no, he really should go," I didn't want him here any longer than he needed to be. "I'll get your clothes out of the dryer."

As I tried to walk to the laundry room, my mom caught my wrist and held it tight. "Don't be rude," he smiled poisonously at me and looked back to Axel. "Stay."

Knowing the look all too well, Axel nodded. "I'm going to get dressed first," he looked back at me, silently asking for his clothes.

"Oh, I got it!" my mom quickly rushed out, leaving me alone with Axel.

For a while, we stood there in silence, but Axel broke it. "Can I go with you?" he asked, his expression innocent.

I looked at him, confused. "Go with me where?"

He sighed quickly. "To your first…ultrasound," he hesitated saying the word.

Nodding once, I responded. "Of course. I'll tell you when it's scheduled."

The redhead gave me a small smile and walked closer to me. Taking my head in one of his hands, he pulled my forehead to his lips, hesitating in pulling away.

I let out an airy laugh. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice soft.

Axel shook his head and replaced his lips with his own forehead. "I don't know."

I bit at my bottom lip. My heart pushed me to lean up just a little more, to kiss him. But I swallowed the feeling down, going with what I knew was best; pulling away.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, I was going to make this a flashback chapter but halfway through, I lost inspiration for it. But no worries! There will eventually be a chapter to look back on Axel and Roxas's lives.

I did so much research for this.

Chapter 7

One week. It had been one week since the storm and since I told my parents I was pregnant. It was also on my way to the hospital. Sora was behind the wheel, I was in the passenger seat, and Axel sat in the back. You'd think the most nervous one here would be me but I felt perfectly fine for now. Axel, however, was not faring so well. He was twitchy and his leg kept bouncing against the floor of the car. Every so often I could hear the click of his teeth biting away at nearly non-existent nails.

"Axel," I finally spoke up as Sora pulled into a parking place. "Calm down," I said slowly, like talking to a child.

He looked at me and nodded, opening his door and stepping out.

I turned back around to Sora before getting out. "I'll call you when I get out, okay?"

Sora smiled back at me in an attempt at comforting me. "Good luck, Rox."

I nodded and slowly got out of the car.

Axel was waiting by the entrance. I could see his hand move around in his pocket and I knew he was trying not to pull out a cigarette.

"Do you want have a smoke real quick?" I pulled out my own pack and handed it to him. "I can't exactly use these anymore so you can have them."

He didn't respond. He just pulled out a cancer stick and lighter, taking a deep inhale as he lit the end of it.

"They're crushes," I reminded him and he crushed the menthol ball in the filter, rolling it between his fingers before bringing it back to his lips.

On exhale, Axel opened his mouth to speak. "I'm really scared," he almost whispered. His eyes refused to meet mine.

I scoffed. "Since when does Axel Von Brandt get scared?" I hid my hands from the cold in the front pockets of my sweat shirt.

Axel shook his head, taking another hit. "I don't know," he looked down, exhaling, and dropped the cigarette, crushing it with his heel. "Lead the way."

I hated examination rooms. They smelled like antiseptic and it burned my nose. Axel and I had been here for a while. A nurse already came in, asking for my information and taking a blood sample. He said something about it being a more practical method of pregnancy testing. Not long after that, my dad came in. He didn't say a word. Just sat down on the swivel chair and pulled out his tablet.

"Dad?" I called and he looked up.

My father sighed. "Well, there is no doubt that you are indeed pregnant," none of us reacted any differently. I had hoped it was mistake, but in the end I knew it wasn't. Dad tossed me blue paper blanket. "Tuck that into your waist band, lay back, and lift up your shirt."

I didn't hesitate and doing as he asked, watching him roll over a clunky machine. It looked like an ancient computer. "Is that an ultrasound machine?" I swallowed, suddenly nervous.

My dad nodded, turning on the ultrasound and pulling out an almost empty tube of gel. He held it over my stomach. "This'll be a little cold," he warned before squeezing out a glob of the gel onto my skin. Putting it away, dad picking up the pressing and pressing it on. Immediately, he started to move it around my stomach and a black and white picture on the screen moved with it.

It took a bit, but it wasn't long before the probe stopped and my father pointed to the screen. "You seem to be about 5 weeks. You see that black spot?" Axel and I nodded. "That's your baby."

I gasped. "Oh my god…" I whispered to myself. Looking over at Axel, I spoke again. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

Axel took my hand in both of his and nodded against them. "It really is," he sounded just as shocked as I did.

"I'm printing pictures," my dad interrupted. "For your mother, of course."

I laughed at his defense and was about to respond but Axel did first. "Can I…have copies, too?"

My dad grinned, as much as he ever does. "I don't see why not."

Dad spent the next few minutes taking pictures and pointing out the different parts of my womb on the ultrasound. But I hardly heard any of it. My ears were ringing and I couldn't concentrate. All I could see was that little black spot, the image of it covering up all other thoughts. In my mind, I could see it moving and forming into what looked like an actual baby. He had my nose, Axel's mouth and eye colour and hair colour, but the eye shape and hair thickness was all mine. He was the perfect mix of looks. Next, I pictured that little baby turning into a toddler. He was running around and causing trouble, just like Axel would. I pictured him finger painting with all the colours he could get his hands on. I saw him laughing as Axel lifted him up in the air and pretended he was an airplane.

"Rox?" Axel's voice pulled me out of my daydream. "You okay? You spaced out there for a second."

I took a deep breath and nodded, taking the paper towel my dad was holding out for me. "I'm fine," my voice cracked.

Looking away, I wiped off my stomach so I could pull my shirt back down.

Dad looked back to Axel. "You can pick up the pictures at the front desk," he pulled off his gloves and turned to me. "Your next sonogram will be at your nine week mark which is in four weeks."

"When's the due date?" I asked.

"I'd say…" he rolled over to the counter and pulled a piece paper and a pen. "Around May 28th."

At this point I started to panic. "You mean, I'll be graduating _before_ I have the baby?" my dad nodded at me. "But, I'll be huge! Can't I be induced earlier? Like before graduation?"

My father sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Unless a health issue with you or the baby comes up, I'm afraid you will not be induced any earlier. You'll just have to deal with it, Rox."

I leaned back, placing a hand over my stomach.

Dad took a breath and stood up. "Things you should be prepared for in this first trimester," he started. "Morning sickness, mood swings, odd food cravings, constipation, fatigue, food aversions, and, of course, weight gain. You need to gain 25 to 30 pounds over the course of the entire pregnancy so do not skip any meals. The first three months are the most important. Your baby's most essential organs are developing during this time so be sure you also take pre-natal vitamins every day," he handed me a slip of paper; a prescription from it looked like. "I'll see you at home," and with that, he walked out.

I looked over at Axel. "You want to go to the bookstore?"


	8. Chapter 8

Looking back on my chapters I realized there was lot of stuff that didnt match up. Such as the fact the Axel and Roxas had sex at a party two months ago but he's only five weeks along. Or the fact that at firast Roxas said he was going to get rid of his baby then next chapter made it very clear he was not going to. So to clear some things up; the party was 5 weeks ago and Roxas is not getting an abortion. And in chapter 5 when Roxas and Sora mention Roxas's prayer candles, I promise that has not been completely forgotten i just havent found the right moment to add that in yet.

After leaving the hospital and calling Sora to come pick us up, Axel and I didnt really talk much. When we climbed in the car, I asked my brother to take us to the bookstore and that was it. Not a single word from then on out. I looked back at Axel from the front mirror, watching as he smiled down at the ultrasound pictures and gently ran his thumb over the footage.

Getting tired of the ongoing silence, Sora finally spoke up. "So," he started, dragging out the word. "Did you find out the gender yet?"

I sighed and looked down at my fingernails. "It's way too early to tell, Sor."

"Oh," i knew without even looking that the brunette was biting his cheek nervously. "Well what do you want it to be?"

"Non-existent," it was entirely a lie but it also wasn't completely truthful either. Sora stopped asking questions after that.

The trip to the bookstore went practically the same as the car ride. Not a lot of talking unless it was about a certain book, Sora asked a couple questions about the parasite which I quickly shot down was half-assed answers. All in all, the entire thing was very uneventful. As we pulled up to our estate, i reached down to pick up my bag of expectation books, only to have my brother rip it out of my hands. He insisted on carrying it for me, saying "you shouldn't be lifting things, Rox!" Before running into the house.

I slammed to car door behind me and headed for the door as well when Axel's hand closed around my wrist. "What is it?" I asked, my tone harsher than I meant for it to be.

"I got you something at the bookstore," the redhead let go of my hand and reached into his bag, pulling out what looked like a large scrapbook.

I stared at it for a couple seconds, confused as to why he get me something this.

"It's a baby book," his voice was soft and my eyes widened, looking back at the item in my hands. "The pages are already pre labeled, starting with the eighth week of pregnancy."

I held the book to my chest, not meeting Axel's stare. "Thank you," I whispered. I felt a large hand ruffle the top of my head and when i did finally look up I was met with a genuine smile. Nothing else was said before he walked off to his motorcycle and drove away.

Walking back into the house, I immedietly went to my room and sat cross legged on my bed. Sora had already brought in my bag books and set them on desk but i decided to ignore them for now. I laid down the scrabook on my comforter and opened up to the first page. It was a fill Iin the blank information page where parents would write in the name of the mother, father, their due date, where they lived at the time, things like that. Skipping that for now, I went to the next page. At the very top it said "Week Eight" and on the left page there were a bunch of lines where you could write out a journal or something, while the right page was designated to pictures and decorations. I smiled a bit, felling a little excited for my eighth week so I could filling in the pages.

I laid back on my bed after setting the book aside, my fingers woven together over my belly. Unwinding one hand, i felt around the bottom of my stomach where Dad had moved the probe around during the ultrasound. I gently pressed my fingertips to different spots, noticing the new stiffness of my middle. It was still soft and squishy, like all skin, but threr was a bit of rigidness to it. It felt odd to touch but i couldnt stop running my fingers back and fourth.

A sudden knock at my door broke me out of my trance and I sat up. "Come in."

My mom opened my door at my voice and smiled at me as he entered. "How did the appointment go?"

"Fine. Everything is normal so far. Oh!" I got up off the bed and dug out the ultrasound picture from my my pocket, handing them to mom. "Dad printed these out for you."

I watched as my mother smiled in awe at the little black dot that was my baby. _My baby._ The thought terrified me but I quickly pushed it down and continued to look at the photos with mom.

I heard mom sigh, his eyes glued to the tiny pieces of paper. I bit my lip nervously as I watched him. Flashes of happiness and upset flashed back and forth in his eyes.

"Axel and I got some books, too," I mentioned quickly, walking to my desk where I sat everything down. I dug around in the plastic shopping bag, pulling out one of the novels and handing it to mom.

He chuckled as he read the title. "' _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ '," he smiled.

"I heard it was really helpful and didn't they make a movie from it or something?" I shrugged.

Mom didn't answer right away. He scanned the book's cover for a few more seconds before setting it and the pictures back on my desk. He nodded his head towards my bed, motioning for me to sit with him. It was silent for a brief moment, mom holding my left hand in both of his. His thumbs traced over my knuckles, feeling the ridges in each of my fingers, then moving to do the same to my palm.

"I remember when I first found out I was pregnant with you and Sora," he started, sounding as if he was holding back tears. Mom didn't cry a whole lot, even when he wanted to. "I wasn't ready at all. I was only seventeen, your father eighteen. We were absolutely terrified."

I looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"My parents were not nearly as accepting and we are of you. Your granddad even hit your father, he was furious!" A sad chuckle left his lips at the memory. "Your grandma cried for weeks. He never let anyone see him that way, though. Whenever he wanted to cry, he would lock himself in his room and sob into my dad's pillow."

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly decided against it when I saw a single tear run down his face.

"I hate that you're going through this," he spoke in almost a whisper. "When you were born, I prayed so hard that what happened to us would not happen to either you or Sora," I couldn't meet his eyes. My heart clenched at the realization that I had brought so much disappointment to my parents. "But with that prayer I made a promise to both myself and you. I promised that, even if you did have a child at such a young age, I would never, _ever_ turn my back on you."

I looked up at him with wet eyes to see a genuine smile. "Momma..."

"I intend to keep that promise, no matter what."

I gave a sad smile in return, flinging my arms around him. He did the same to me, using one hand to hold my head directly over his heart like he did when I was little. I listened to the steady drum of it beating, letting it calm down my nerves and relax my muscles.

I felt mom place a soft kiss at the top of my head. "I love you so much, blue, never forget that," I nuzzled into his chest at the sound of my childhood nickname, given to me after the colour of my eyes.

"I love you too, momma. So much."


	9. Chapter 9

Just a heads up, Roxas will be smoking during the majority of his pregnancy. Although he does cut down A LOT in how much smokes, I know firsthand how hard it is to quit. And quitting cold turkey can be very sickening, and dangerous while pregnant.

I was a little over 10 weeks now and the weather was getting colder each day. Thanksgiving went by hectically. Of course I had to tell my entire family as they were stuffing their faces and gossiping around the cornucopia. That went _so_ well. My uncle Zach cheered me on, saying he was glad I finally got some action, while grandma Leonhart sobbed over her turkey. My little cousin, Tidus, poked fun at the fact I was going to blow up like a blimp. Sora then tried distracting the little devil with his old baseball cards but for some reason he wouldn't leave the topic alone. All in all, I was completely and utterly miserable.

At my nine-week ultrasound, I went alone. Sora had to stay at school as well as Axel, and mom said he had to stay home and do something but wouldn't specify what. Honestly, I was kind of glad to have the alone time with dad. We hadn't gotten much since I found out about the pregnancy. I was always off either doing school work or hanging out with Axel. So it was nice. There weren't a whole lot of questions to be asked since we did live in the same house. He practically knew everything already. The entire appointment, I didn't feel a hint of nervousness. I knew what I was going to see, what I was going to feel. The unknown had now become the expected. Or so I had thought.

The moment I lifted up my shirt was when I got my first surprise. I hadn't noticed before but my stomach was slightly bulging out, just enough to still be hidden by my t-shirt. The next shock came when I looked at the ultrasound. My breath caught in my throat. The little dot from four weeks ago had grown so much. Dad said it was about the size of an olive by now. I could make out each limb and body part; legs, arms, torso, head. It was all there. For a split second I compared it to a snow man I mad in grade school. And then the final surprise. At my first ultrasound, the heartbeat was nothing more than a simple, rapid knocking noise. This time, I could hear it completely. Each thumb resonated louder into my brain as if telling me _yes, I'm really here_. I didn't say much more that day, but that night I read through all the chapters in my books on the first trimester. A couple days after that, I pasted in my ultrasound picture on the first page in my baby book. I smoked my tri-weekly cigarette before bed.

Now, almost two weeks later, I could no longer hide my belly in my regular shirts. I was growing so much faster than I had ever expected. Mom had gone out and bought me some of those stretchy maternity jeans and I had pretty good supply of Axel's shirts at my house. They were bigger, some almost hanging off my shoulders, so they hid my swollen abdomen better than any of my clothes could. But wearing Axel's stuff at school did not go unnoticed.

The first day I walked into class while wearing the redhead's Junior year track shirt, my classmates noticed immediately. Whispers surrounded me as I made my way through the hallways and, while I didn't catch a lot of what people saying, what I did hear was most unpleasant. Snickers from freshman, snide remarks from Axel's school-wide fan base, and disgusted noises from other athletes who thought I wasn't good enough. It took two days for the entire school to come to the conclusion that Axel and I were an item. Which we most certainly weren't.

Right now, classes had just released for lunch. Riku sat across from me with his boxed lunch while we waited for Sora and Axel to come back with both theirs and mine from the cafeteria line. I had been feeling sick all day so, of course, Axel wouldn't even let me move to get my own food.

As soon as Riku opened his lunch box, the most disgusting smell hit my nostrils. It was like a mix between week old garbage and a dirty fishing port. "Jesus Christ, man, what are you eating?" I asked, pulling Axel's shirt to cover my nose.

The other male looked at me funny. "Leftover fried chicken from my dinner last night."

I laughed a bit into the fabric. "Dude, that stuff is spoiled. Can't you smell it?" at that moment, Axel and Sora sat down next to me and Riku respectively.

"You okay, Roxy?" Axel asked when he saw half my face covered in clothing. He set my food down in front of me gently so as not to spill the wobbling Jello in one of the corners of the tray.

I glared at him for the nickname but brushed it off quickly. "Don't you smell that?" I asked, my voice muffled. Looking over at Sora, I watched as he stole a piece of chicken from Riku.

"Roxas has pregnancy nose," Riku spoke up, his mouth full of his rancid food.

Axel and Riku's mouth formed an "o" in understanding. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Riku swallowed before speaking again. "It happened to my mom too when she was pregnant with Yazoo. I remember when I was little, we had to completely cut anything fried out of our diet, all of us, because he couldn't stand the smell. He nearly puked every time he smelled it."

"My mom once told me that the same thing happened to him only with Chinese food," Axel added.

I let go of the shirt, letting it fall back into place. "So basically, when I smell anything fried or Chinese food, I'll get sick? That sucks! I love both of those!" I slammed my head down on the table. Axel moved my tray out of the way just in time so I didn't go face first into a slice of pizza. "I hate this."

A large warm hand rubbed up and down my back in an attempt to comfort me. Although I'd never admit it, it did kind of work. The hand changed from gentle rubbing to a deliciously amazing massage. I pushed my shoulder blades into it with a soft sigh.

Axel chuckled and added his other hand, moving us both around to straddle the table's bench. I scooted back, almost touching my spine to his chest, his thumbs digging into all the knots.

"You really do look like a couple," Riku mentioned, having put away his food for my sake.

I grumbled, not looking up. "He's the father of my child," I whispered, not wanting any wandering ears to listen in. "He's obligated to service me."

The rest of the day was exhausting. Carrying around the weight of another human, no matter how small, but so much pressure on every one of my joints. By the time I got home, all I could do was flop onto the couch and attempt to remove my shoes from my overly swollen feet. Axel had come home with me today. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

Sitting down next to me, he pulled my legs up and set them in his lap.

"What are you doing, Ax?" I sighed in frustration.

He pulled out a small bottle of lotion from his bag and started rubbing it into his hands. "Your feet are so swollen I can't even see your ankle," he started rubbing his thumbs into the bottom of my feet as he spoke.

Groaning happily, I leaned my head back. "How are so good at that?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice when he responded. "My brother, Reno, is professional masseuse. He went to school for it and everything. When I told him our situation, he gave me a couple tips, said it was necessary I know."

"God bless Reno," I waved my pointer finger in a circle like a little flag, rousing a chuckle from my baby daddy.

"Roxas is that you?" I heard mom yell from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see him running down the steps, one hand behind his back. "Oh, hey, Axel!"

Axel gave a small nod to him in return seeing as how his hands were currently occupied. "Hi, there, Mrs. Leonhart."

"Where's Sora?" mom asked, standing before us. I tried to look around him to see what he was hiding behind himself but he kept moving out of the way.

I sighed, giving up. "He went shopping with Riku and Wakka," I narrowed my eyes, meeting my mom's equally blue orbs. "What do you have there, mom?"

"Oh right!" from behind his back he pulled out a small silver gift bag topped with shimmering gold tissue paper. He held it out in front of him, prompting me to take it.

I looked at it oddly. "Mom, what is this?"

"Well, you'll find out if you open it!"

I rolled my eyes and sat up a little more. Carefully I pulled away the tissue paper and tossed it on the floor. Pulling out what was inside, I let out a soft gasp. "Mom…"

In the bag was a small, baby sized quilt. It was made off of my old newborn clothes cut up and sewn together. The edged were lined with felt tassels and in the upper right hand corner the word ' _Peanut_ ' was embroidered in cursive.

"Oh, my god…" I could barely speak above a whisper.

Mom sat down in the arm chair next to the couch. "It's for the baby, your little peanut," he mentioned.

I held the tiny quilt to my chest lovingly. "I love it. Thank you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

Ahhhhh I'm on a role, guys!

So I got the name peanut from my sister. When she was pregnant with my niece, she couldn't come up with a name until after she was born. She we all just called her peanut since in the first ultrasound it just looked like a little peanut. I was really hoping the name would stick even after she was born, but unfortunately it did not

My sixteen-week ultrasound was just a shocking as the nine week one. This time, Axel was there with me along with Sora and Riku who had just recently started dating. Baby Peanut was no longer a little snowman. You could actually tell it was a baby, now. The image was mind-blowing.

"Have you felt him kick, yet? My dad asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head quickly, a little upset that the ultrasound part was over and I could no longer see my little boy.

Dad wrote down some things on a piece of paper before standing. "You should be feeling it pretty soon," he muttered. "How's the morning sickness.

"Horrible," I scoffed.

Sora chimed in at this point. "I can hear him, every morning. Roxas is my new alarm clock."

I made a face at my brother as I wiped the goo off my stomach. Pulling Axel's shirt back down, I laid a hand on my extended belly. There was no hiding it. Not a chance. Everyone in the school knew I was pregnant. They also added that up with the fact I was wearing Axel's shirts, determining that he was the father.

"Mid-terms are coming up soon," dad mentioned and groaned at the reminder. "Don't let it stress you out too much. It's bad for baby," he finished writing and handed me a slip of paper. "This is a prescription for some anti-nausea medication. It should help with the morning sickness. Lord knows your mother could have used this when he was pregnant," with that, he walked out of the room and down the hall.

I made to climb off the bed, reaching for my stuff, but Axel stopped me. He pressed his hands to either side of my belly with a determined expression. "Axel?"

"Shhh!" he lowered his head and pressed an ear to the side of my stomach. I watched the corners of his lips tug up in a small smile and his eyes slipped close. "I can hear it, his heart beat."

I returned the smile and ran a hand through his wild, flaming hair. "You know, I read online that around sixteen weeks is when he can start hearing noises from the outside," I mentioned quietly. Sora perked up when he heard. "I wonder if he can you talk."

Axel looked up at me before pulling away from my belly a little bit. He placed a hand on either side as if he was trying to hold our baby from in the womb. I watched him swallow before speaking. "Hi, baby."

Riku chuckled at the sight but Sora quickly sent him a glare telling him to shut up.

Axel placed his forehead to rest just above my naval and I laid my hands over his. "I love you so much," it was so quite that I doubt Riku and Sora could hear it. But it was loud and clear for me. The way Axel spoke, I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or peanut or both and the thought brought a flush to my cheeks.

 _I love you too_. The thought happened before I could stop it and I decided that this close bonding moment needed to stop. "Alright, time to go, I'm very hungry," I forced a nervous laugh as I stood up and stepped away from Axel.

"I can take you to the café across the street— "

"No, no! That's okay, really. I'll just get Sora to take me," I didn't let the redhead finish. I swiftly grabbed onto Sora's wrist and paced out of the hospital as fast as I could. I could faintly hear my brother calling back, telling Riku he'd text him later, but the blood rushing in my ears blocked out most sound.

I finally slowed down my walking as we got closer to the car. "What the hell was that all about?" the brunette asked as we both climbed into the vehicle.

I simply shook my head and slapped both hands on my face. "It's nothing, Sor. Come on let's just get my medicine and go home."

"But what about the café?"

I sighed and leaned my head against the window, enjoying the cool feeling against my flushed cheek. "I'm not hungry anymore."

A couple days had passed since the ultrasound and I still couldn't get Axel out of my head. In a poor attempt at distraction, I completely immersed myself in studying for my exams. I ignored the incredible pain in my back and feet, knowing that if I let it bother me I'd just text Axel and tell him to come over to give me a massage. And as amazing at that sounded, I didn't want to face the redhead. I hadn't even talked to him at all since then.

A quick pinch of pain came from my abdomen, breaking my thought process. I laid a hand on the top of my belly, curiously, before feeling it again. Thanking whatever higher being there was that my dad was home today, I let panic take over. "Dad!" I shouted, rushing out of my room and to the balcony where I looked down to see my father on the living room couch.

He looked up at me and shrugged in questioning, never being one to want to yell.

I sighed and made my way down the stairs to stand in front of him. "I think something is wrong. It hurts," I couldn't take my eyes from my stomach as I drowned in worry. Dad sat up slowly, setting down his book, and placed a hand on the left side of my extended middle. I winced feeling the pinch again.

 _Is he okay? Am I having a miscarriage? What the hell is going on?_ My mind flooded with every worst possible scenario I had read in my books and online articles.

Dad chuckled and pressed his hand down a little firmer. "Roxas, he's fine and so are you. Come here," he pulled one of my hands from my side and set it right where his ways. "Just wait," it took a few moments but eventually the pinch happened again. Only this time I felt something completely different along with it. A small thump came from my stomach and hit the palm of my hand, making me gasp. I looked up, meeting my dad's eyes before breaking out in a huge grin.

"He's kicking!" I exclaimed with a small laugh. "Dad, he's kicking!"

"What's going on?" Sora and mom walked towards us, both with hands full of grocery bags.

I laughed again and walked to Sora. Forcing his hands to let go of the bags I pulled his palm my stomach just as dad had done to me. After a few seconds of silence, I watched as blue eyes widened. "Oh my god," he breathed. "That's so cool! Mama come here!"

I did the same thing to mom but by then, peanut had stopped his kicking. "I don't feel anything," he frowned, moving both hands around my stomach in a search to find his grandson.

I concentrated on trying to feel the pinch again but it never came. "Maybe he went to sleep?"

Mom straightened his back and put his hands on his hips. "Well tell him to wake up! I want to feel, too!"

"Cloud, you're being childish," Dad spoke up from the couch, not looking up from his book that he had started reading again.

"I am not," mom grumbled, going into the kitchen to unload the groceries, Sora following close behind.

 _I've got to tell Axel._


	11. Chapter 11

_(AN: Prepare for angst. And actual plot. Mwuahahahaha)_

 _I need to tell Axel._

My eyes widened at the thought. Why? I could just wait until I was at school like I always do when I have something to tell him.

 _No. Tell him now._

My eyes shut tight and I shook my head a few times, riding my brain of the thoughts.

"Um, Roxas?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of my father's voice. He looked up at me, his face riddled with confusion. I gave him a small, nervous chuckle. "I-I'm fine! Actually, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

This time Sora spoke. "But it's only 8 o'clock!"

"Really, really tired!" I shouted rushing up to my room, not looking back. Slamming the door shut behind me, I slid down the wood until my butt pressed to the floor.

 _Tell him. Tell Axel now._

Squinting my eyes shut again, I slammed my hands onto my temples over and over again until the skin was surely tinted pink. Fortunately, that seemed to do the trick. Although the urge to pick up my phone and dial the redhead's number was still there. But the strange ache in my chest told me not to touch it. Waves of emotions washed over me uncontrollably. I wanted to cry, scream, laugh, throw things, every single emotion hit me one at a time and then cycled over again for the next few seconds. When the thoughts and emotions had finally both settled down, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

(Break)

The next morning was hell, as was every morning. I woke up, puked, ate breakfast, puked, got dressed, ate a little more, and then finally headed out the door. I noticed my uniform was starting to fit less and less each day and while the thought of peanut growing made me overwhelmingly happy, it also meant I would have to brave the uniform store for a maternity outfit. Which I most certainly was not looking forward to.

While walking to my car, I felt little peanut kick my ribs. The pain was worth it and I winced with a smile.

"Roxas!" I heard my name being called before I could even close the car door. Looking up, I saw Sora running at my full speed before making a screeching halt in front of me. "Dad said since your belly is getting bigger, that you're not allowed to drive and that from now until the birth I have to drive you to and from wherever you have to go."

"What! I'm perfectly fine right now! I can still drive!" I shouted at my brother who simply held his hands up in response. I sighed, knowing it was no use fighting it and climbed out of my car, dropping my eyes into Sora's palm.

 _Drive._

The sudden thought made my head spin and I shook my head to one side like I was trying get water out of my ear. I felt Sora start the car and begin pulling out and into the street. My heart clenched and my eyes drifted to the wheel, vision slightly blurred.

 _Drive!_

It was almost like Sora was shouting the word at me, it was so clear and real. I could faintly hear my brother actually talking but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

 _DRIVE!_

My brain fogged and thoughtless of everything but that one word, I grabbed onto the steering wheel and started trying to steer. Sora screamed at me, trying to gain control again but failing. The car swerved in and out of the lane, causing other drivers to honk and slam on their breaks.

 _YES! DRIVE!_

My head screamed at me and I did what it said. I drove.

(Break.)

I could see red. My head throbbed, my eyes stung, and I couldnt move my legs or arms, like I was pinned. Blinking a few times in attempt to clear the red vision failed so I let it be, looking around. I could see the back of Sora's head when I turned to the left, and mangled fence to my right, but the fence was mainly obscured by how the window was broken.

"Sora," I tried to talk but there was a weight on my chest, pressing out all my air. I took as deep a break I could but it only caused pain to shoot across my side. As my vision cleared, I began to realize what had happened.

I grabbed the wheel. I ran us into the big oak tree by the park. I crashed the car.

"Sora!" I tried to yell but my throat stung. Large, hot tears started running down my cheeks. "Oh God," My breathing quickened and the breaths got smaller. "Sora! Sora, please wake up!" I could see his chest rise slowly and short, then fall at the same pace.

 _Okay. He's alive. That's good._

I noticed that the dash had been pushed in, trapping me and my brother in the car and I cried hard. My belly was being pressed on, hard. I wanted so badly for my peanut to kick in that very moment, wanted to feel him, reassure myself he was still alive.

 _This is my fault._

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed, my head falling, chin hitting my chest.

I could hear sirens and people gathering. It all sounded like it was in slow motion. My cries, the sound of a crowbar pulling apart my car, the screams saying there was gas leaking. One of my trapped hands was pressed against my stomach and I splayed my fingers.

"It's okay," I said through my ugly crying. "I'm here, baby. Don't cry."

 _Your fault._

"My fault."

 _(AN: So sorry for the short chapter. Even more sorry for the sudden angst and ow. I felt the need to make this sad so I did. Things get better though, I promise!)_


	12. Chapter 12

_(AN: Okay so I got review recently about how in the first chapter, in the grade 5 textbook quote, I mentioned that since there were no girls in the world anymore, there were no female chromosomes to be passed down. I know that this is biologically incorrect as the female chromosome is XX and the male is XY. However I could not think of anything else at the time and I still have not thought of anything else that would make sense so for now I'm leaving it. When I think of something that will still fit in the story, I will change it. But for now, lets just pretend. Also, all the mental things happening to Roxas right now are based off of my experiences alone. Everyone is different, though. Now, onto the angst and drama!)_

Waking up was never an easy thing for me. The brightness of the sun coming through my window, Sora's or Mom's voice yelling at me to sit up, and, recently, the sting of bile rising in the throat. But none of it will compete with waking up in white, unfamiliar room, completely alone.

There was a steady beeping to right, and a faster one to my left. The inside of my elbow ached, my neck felt stiff, overall I felt like I just ran a marathon. My eyes blinked and I tried bringing my hands up to cover my eyes but found I couldn't move them. Looking down at my arms, I saw a soft padded cuff around each of my wrists, a leather strip attaching them the sides of my bed. No. Not my bed. This was definitely not my bed. It was too springing and my bed at home didn't have plastic rails, or solid white sheets. In my confusion I didnt notice that someone else had joined me in the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Strife."

The suddenness of the voice caused my head to jerk up and a large ache ran down the back of my neck.

"Whoa now, take it easy," the person in front of me said. "You were in a pretty bad accident. Do you remember what happened?" The man walked around my bed as he spoke and sat on the edge. "I'm Dr. Fair, by the way."

I nodded my head slowly. "I remember. I grabbed the wheel and..." I could feel tears welling up. "And I caused the car to crash into a tree."

Dr. Fair looked at me sympathetically and sighed. "Mr. Strife, there a few more things you should know that your parents have already been made aware of. First off, the baby is fine as far as we can see through the ultrasound but only time will tell if there was permanent damage."

I lowered my head, unable to keep in a few sobbing hiccups.

"Secondly," the doctor started, standing up and heading across the room. He picked up a fairly large folder, pulling out a few equally large pictures of film. He placed one piece onto the xray screen before turning it on. "This is the MRI scan of a boy that is your same age, in here for a check up after a recent concussion," he then placed the second piece up. "This is your MRI scan from yesterday morning, after the crash."

The two were noticeably different and it made my heart sink. On the film that Dr. Fair pointed out was mine, there was a pair of symmetrical, black, kidney bean shapes in the middle of my brain. The other picture didn't have these spots. I tried to speak up, ask why they were so different, but my throat was raw and itchy.

The doctor starting speaking again. "Your MRI scan combined with how the accident happened is why you are currently restrained."

I looked back down at my hands, remembering the cuffs, and tugged experimentally.

"Mr. Strife," his tone was low, like he was talking to a child. "Roxas, after everything that has happened, we have diagnosed you with Schizophrenia."

It felt as if my heart had stopped. There was so much I wanted to say, to ask. I wanted my mom, dad, Sora.

Sora.

I took a deep breath, opening my mouth. "S...So...ra," I got out, the words scratching at my throat.

"Your brother was in a lot of trouble earlier," he was speaking slowly again. I hated when doctors did that. It always meant something bad. "Sora's head was cracked open," he took a finger and traced it down his scalp where I assumed Sora had been hurt. "But he went into surgery, got patched up, and is in recovery right now with no complications. He also broke one of his arms and some pretty deep cuts but is expected to make full recovery in no time," Dr. fair came over and pushed a hand through my hair. "He's very strong."

I gave him a slow nod, wanting to agree verbally. He continued to explain how a couple of ribs had been broken, one piercing a lung, and that I had to have a tube down my throat, causing the soreness. The doctor told me I was in surgery for quite a while and would have to stay on an oxygen tank for a good amount of time after I was released.

"I know its still early in the pregnancy, but I want you to stay on bed rest for the reminder of it. From what I understand, your OB is also your father. I've talked to him and we decided to bring your remaining ultrasound appointments closer together so we can continue to monitor the baby."

I laid in the bed, silent, trying to absorb everything being told to me. It all felt so surreal. I can even remember what happened, its all so fuzzy.

"Have you felt him kick since you've been awake?" Dr. Fair's voice pulled me out of my own thoughts and I shook my head sadly.

"Will...h-he?" I managed to get out. I sounded awful. Like someone whose been chain smoking for the past forty years.

Dr. Fair smiled. "Of course. Like I said, as far as we can tell, he's perfectly fine."

The corners of my lips pulled up at the reassurance. I felt the tubes connected to my nose rise across my cheek bones. Looking down, I pulled a bit at the restraints on my wrists, sending the Doctor a pleading look.

He seemed to catch on and gave a small chuckle, reaching over to undo the cushioned cuffs. "I'm sorry about that. These were just a precaution."

Once I was free, I stretched my arms above my head, only to quickly pull them down as a shocking of pain radiated up my left side.

"Careful, now," Dr. Fair warned as he was about to walk out. "You did break some ribs, after all. I'm going to go let your family know your awake."

(Break)

I hated the hospital. Officially. The food sucked, the people were too nice, and it smelled far to clean. Not the good kind of clean, either. The kind that burned your nose and caused your eyes to water after a while.

At the moment, I was sitting up right in my springy hospital bed. Sora was in a wheelchair next to said bed showing me some funny video on his phone, laughing loudly through the entire thing.

There had been a huge sappy moment between us when we saw each other for the first time since the crash. We both looked awful at the time, too. Well, we still look awful, all beat up and bedridden, but not nearly as bad as a week ago. There had been a lot of tears, and apologies on my end. Sora was constantly reassuring me it wasn't my fault, that it was out of my control. That only made me cry harder.

In the week that I had been here, I started daily sessions with a therapist. We talked mainly about the Schizophrenia but not exclusively. Apparently, pregnancy induced mental illness is not unheard of. The doctors were unsure if it would fade away after the birth or if I would have to have to live with it for the rest of my life. Only time would tell.

A soft knock at the door silenced Sora and we both looked up to see my nurse in the doorway. "You have another visitor, Mr. Strife," he said.

A mop of red hair peered from behind the boy and I sent a look to Sora who immediately got the the nurse to wheel him out.

Axel walked up to me slowly after shutting the door before sitting on the side of my bed. He let out a small, almost soundless, sigh and lifted a hand to run through my hair. I closed my eyes at the feeling, unaware how much I missed him.

"You're ruining me," I unintentionally said aloud.

The redhead gave me a confused look, hand pausing to scratch at my scalp. "How so?"

I took as deep a breath as I could with a punctured lung. "You take up my thoughts a lot more lately, and I never seem to want you to leave," I confessed. "I've missed being your best friend."

Axel chuckled, sliding the hand out and my hair and into his lap. "Roxy, you never left my thoughts. From the moment we met, you were always the first person I thought about. Fuck, when I heard about the wreck, my heart nearly stopped. But, a couples years ago, when my brother was in the motorcycle accident, it barely skipped a beat. And he was way worse off than you," he finished with a bit of humor his voice. "I don't know if that means I don't love my brother, or I just..."

"Just what, Axe?" I urged him to finish.

I watched as he ran both his hands through spiky red strands. "Or if it I just really love you."

This time it felt as if _my_ heart would stop. "I have a question for you, Axel." he looked up at me, his face tinged with pink from the confession. "Were you actually drunk the night I got pregnant?"

There was a long wait before he finally answer and the word was drawn out. "No."


	13. Chapter 13

_(AN: So I figured out what I'm going to do about the whole chromosome, incorrect biology, blah blah blah. I will not be changing it all. The inaccuracy is now a key part of the story. Prepare for drama, suspense, and far more angst than I originally intended. Enjoy!)_

"No."

I took in a steady breath. My chest burned but not from my injury. This was pure rage. "Then I have another question for you," I seethed, looking into acid green eyes. They looked scared. "Did you get me pregnant on purpose?"

Axel opened and closed his mouth, trying to piece together his words. "I didn't try not to. I was completely sober, I knew what I was doing, and I thought," he paused to swallow. "I thought that whatever happens, happens."

I looked away, my eyes tearing up at the amount of fury that radiated through me. "Did you ever once think about me in any of that?" I spat out the words, unable to hold back pouring my emotion into my voice. "Did you think that I wouldn't eventually find out? Or were you really that stupid, Axel?" my voice was rising.

"Roxas, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I missed being your best friend, too. And with the feelings I have for you, I thought it was an awesome idea. I didn't think about anything but myself and I am so fucking sorry," I could tell that at this point he was crying.

I licked my lips, my entire mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "Two steps forward, one step back."

Axel looked up at me. "What?"

"Two steps forward, one step back, Axel. One huge step back. God, I actually thought I was falling for you!" I ignored the pain in my side as I shouted at the father of my baby. "He started kicking, you know?"

Green eyes widened and it looked like he was going to smile, too.

"He started kicking and then I started hearing the voices," my voice started to crack, my heart wanting to cry but my mind pushing the feeling down with crushing force. "They were saying that I _needed_ to tell you as soon as possible. It was terrifying. I wanted to call you, wanted to hear your voice, wanted to invite you over for dinner just so mom could say it had gotten late and you had to stay the night. That way I could fall asleep with you because my heart ached to touch you."

Axel was quiet. The only sound in the room was my heavy breathing and Axel's small sniffling.

"Please leave."

He opened his mouth to speak again but I cut him off, yelling at him to get out. For once he actually listened to me.

(Break)

I was in the hospital another week after the whole ordeal with Axel before Sora and I were both discharged. I was now on several different medications for all sorts of things including the schizophrenia. The amount of pain meds my brother and I were on were enough to knock out a horse but it sure as hell worked.

I hadn't seen nor heard of Axel at all in the last week. Part of me regretted yelling at him, but the more logical side of me said he deserved it. Of course I told Sora everything. He even said my outburst was justified. But I still couldn't help think I might have overdone it.

"Rox," Sora called out from his seat next to me in the back of he car. "I can practically hear you thinking. What's up?"

I shook my head and looked out the window, not wanting to talk about it.

 _Talk._

I quickly shook off the voice. While harmless most of them, they tended to get violent if I listened to them. The medicine helped a lot, though. It didn't get rid of them, but did seem to keep them calm, not as aggressive.

I looked up at the rear view mirror just in time to meet my mother's stare. He had pretty dark circles under his eyes. I instantly felt bad for being the cause of so much stress.

"Let me guess," I sighed when Sora started talking again. "You were thinking of Mr. Baby Daddy, right?"

I didn't glorify him with a response which, in retrospect, was probably a bad idea since it just confirmed his thoughts.

"Seriously, he's not even worth the effort. I know he's peanut's dad and everything but, if it me in your situation, I'd drop him, asap."

I looked over at him this time, my eyes narrowed and deadly. "What if you _were_ in my situation, Sora, but with Riku? Would you be able to just forget everything about him and your past together?"

Sora went quiet. I turned my head back towards the window, watching the scenery pass in a blur. My hand itched to reach down to my phone and text Axel. I had been wanting to since he walked out of the hospital room.

Pulling my phone out of my back pocket with some difficulty, I opened up my text conversation with the redhead. There weren't very many messages. I tended to call him more often then text. My thumb was raised over the screen, still debating on what I should do. What would I even say? Shutting my eyes tight for a few seconds, I decided to just follow my heart.

 _To: Hot Head_

 _From: Roxas_

 _hey_

I didn't even have time to slid the device under my thigh before it started buzzing.

 _From: Hot Head_

 _To:Roxas_

 _hey, roxy bear_

I let myself smile at the nickname, my hand wandering to my stomach. My fingers splayed and drew patterns on the extended skin. I felt a small kick and traced the tip of my right pointer finger on where it hit.

 _To: Hot Head_

 _From: Roxas_

 _he's kicking_

I felt my phone buzz shortly after but ignored it for now as we pulled up to the house. Sora and I stayed in the car, waiting for our parents to help us out. Since we were both currently on bed rest while we finished healing, we were helped up to our rooms and into beds with the promise of dinner soon to come. As I settled in, I pulled my phone back out to check my messages.

 _From: Hot Head_

 _To: Roxas_

 _really?! what does it feel like? actually can I just call you?_

I was trying to type out a response but didn't get the chance before Axel's name 'Hot Head' appeared on my screen. Pressing the green answer button, I brought my phone up to my ear.

"You're really impatient," I greeted.

I heard Axel sigh on the other end, grateful I actually picked up. "Rox, I-"

"If you try to apologize to me, I'm going to hang up. I didn't answer your call to talk about your fucked up decisions," I interrupted.

"Then why did you answer?"

Slowly, I managed to sit up in my bed and lean against the head board. "I answered to talk about peanut, but since we're already off topic, I'll humor you," I adjusted the oxygen tube on my faced before speaking. "I probably won't ever be able to forgive you for what you did. I'm no where near ready to be a parent but I also don't want to let go of our baby. Thus, I'm stuck with you for at least the next 18 years of my life or more. Also," I paused, not sure if I was ready for what I was about to say. "I don't think I can fall out of love with you."

I spoke so softly that, at first, I didn't he heard me. Part of me hoped he didn't.

There was a long stretch of silence before Axel broke it. "I love you, too, Rox. So much. You have no idea."

I hadn't even realized I was crying at this point. "I don't want to love you, Axe. You did a really terrible thing to me."

"I know. I can't even express just how sorry I am. I'm still not going to leave you alone in this, though, you know that right?"

I nodded, not even caring that he couldn't see it. I tried to shake away my crying. "I don't want to be sad anymore. Let's talk about something else."

"Sounds good to me," I could hear the small smile in the way he spoke. "What does it feel like? When peanut kicks, I mean."

I chuckled a bit. "Well, it kind of hurts but nothing major. Just a little pinch. It scared the crap out of me when I first felt it, though."

Axel laughed a bit at my response.

The night dragged on like that. Axel and I talking casually back and forth. Every so often, an old childhood memory would come up and we'd reminisce, which would lead to sharing stupid stories of when we were young. It was...nice. Almost as if nothing had changed.

A quote that my mom told me when I was little played over in my head the entire time we were talking.

" _Roxas, in order to truly move on you must be willing to forgive others. Not for them, but for you."_


	14. Apology

Hey guys, it's Cat here. I just want to say I am very sorry but I will not be continuing this story. I do not like how I started it, the back story, not to mention I got into a really bad emotional place and started dishing out super angsty chapters that didn't fit with the story at all. So I'm stopping. However, this is not the end of "Us Plus One". I still very much love my overall idea and where I wanted to go with it, so starting right after this gets posted, I'll be working on the rewrite of Us Plus One. Thank you all of you for sticking with me this past year. I hope you end up loving the new and improved "Us Plus One" just as much as you loved this one. 3


End file.
